Something's Gotta Give
by unarosaesunarosa
Summary: Ginny and her friends are getting ready for Girl's Night Out and Ginny hears a song that is WAY too similar to her own life . . .
1. Something's Gotta Give

**A/N thought of this awhile ago when I first heard the song and I had jotted it down on a napkin which I found this morning, I hope you enjoy it now, since now it applies to my life, even though I'm nowhere near 30 years old . . . please review and read my other fics, else I won't update for week (that's right, I've threatened you and am not above making you wait)**

Ginny sat down in Hermione's living room, waiting for Hermione to come out of her room, and listening to Hermione's muggle radio. They were going out tonight, Girls Night Out, with a few of their friends. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Gabrielle, Lavender, and the Patil twins had been going out every other Friday night since the younger girls had graduated. It had been over 10 years but it never got old.

Ginny sighed, she really loved these nights, but she was the last one of her friends who was still single. She had had several boyfriends in the past, but all her relationships were trivial and led nowhere. The last dates she had . . . well, they had all been disappointing disasters.

One guy had been two hours late and another had spent the entire night talking about how jealous his ex would be if she saw him sitting there with Ginny. Not one of the guys made her feel that special tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach or butterflies from nervousness, not one had made her blush or dream _those_ kinds of dreams, not one of them had seemed like marriage potential.

Ginny sighed again, she seriously thought that by now she would be married to some great guy; maybe with two precious kids . . . Hermione was so lucky she had married Ron. They were a great couple and their twins were adorable. Luna was with Harry, always saying how alive he made her feel. Gabrielle had married a guy from Beauxbatons, always telling little stories of he made her feel special and cheered her up, and blah blah blah . . .

You could say Ginny was jealous. In fact, you could say she was completely green with envy. She felt horrible because her cat, Jake, was her only companion. She had to sleep alone at night with Jake and her teddy bear, with no warm body to greet her in the morning or hold her when she had nightmares. No one to tell her "I love you" or "you're beautiful" when she dressed in sweat pants and wore no make-up. No one.

Ginny held back another sigh as she heard a new song start playing on the radio. It sounded very interesting.

**Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake,**

**31 candles on her birthday cake**

**Next year**

**Thought by now she'd have a man**

**Two car seats and a minivan**

**But it still ain't here (hey!)**

**She's been lookin' for Mr. Right so long**

**But all she's found is Mr. Wrong**

**That's the pits**

**She's drawn a line that she won't cross**

**Her and time are facing off**

**She says something's gotta give**

**Something's gotta give me butterflies**

**Something's gotta make me feel alive**

**Something's gotta give me dreams at night**

**Something's gotta make me feel alright**

**I don't know where it is**

**But something's gotta give**

**Friday night she had a date**

**Cell phone junky, a half hour late**

**That's the biz baby**

**She's riding out the twists of fate**

**She's had all that she can take**

**She says something's gotta give**

**Something's gotta give me butterflies**

**Something's gotta make me feel alive**

**Something's gotta give me dreams at night**

**Something's gotta make me feel alright**

**I don't know where it is**

**But something's gotta give**

**I swear**

**There's got to be a meant to be for me out there**

**Somewhere **

**Someday I'm gonna find someone, somehow, someway**

**Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake,**

**31 candles on her birthday cake**

**Next year**

**She thought by now she'd have a man**

**Two car seats and a minivan**

**She says something's got,**

**Something's got,**

**Something's gotta give**

Ginny sat there wondering who in the world was this "Jenny" person and why did she have a life just like hers?

Just then, Hermione came out of her room, all dressed up and ready to go.

"C'mon Gin, club's waiting."

"Hey, Mione," Ginny asked on their way out the door, "what are mini vans? And cell phones?"

**A/N Hope you liked, tell me if this should be a one-shot or if Ginny should find someone at the club and dance to some romantic song and forget all about "Jenny," I'll see what I'll do, thanks for reading, please review or else no more updates for you.**


	2. Lady In Red

**A/N: Hey readers, finally updating this one because one reviewer asked me to and I finally have time. By the way, I recently updated chapter one of this fic, so check it if you haven't reread it in a while. I apologize for the HUGE delay in updating chapter 15 of Juliet's Dark Angel, but a new author will be taking over that story ... yeah, so sorry.**

Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Gabrielle, Lavender, and the Patil twins reached the club at ten, like planned. They all took off their coats and gave them to the tall man at the counter in front of the closet.

He checked their coats and purses in and took one very appreciative glance at them. How he loved his job on Fridays. Ladies get in free, which meant more gorgeous women taking off their coats just for him. He was lucky to be single, because if he had a girlfriend she would be too jealous and over-possessive and blah blah blah.

No, it was better to be single.

Hermione sauntered to the bar and ordered up a round of drinks. Luna sashayed to the DJ and gave him a list of songs she knew the girls loved to dance to. Gabrielle, Lavender, Ginny, Parvati, and Padma sat down at a table to wait for the drinks.

Ginny stared at her shot of Firewhiskey and the other girls quickly drowned them down. Ginny sadly swallowed the drink. It burnt her throat, like a subdued roaring fire, and left a feeling of warmth inside her.

Luna's favorite song began to play. Pop, Lock, and Drop It. The girls ran onto the dance floor and danced song after song after song. Ginny was exhausted, so she sat out for two slow songs to catch her breath. The other girls joined her, not wanting to slow dance with strangers.

"Ginny," prompted Padma, "why don't you go out and dance with someone?"

"Because I don't know anyone and I don't think it'd be right to dance with total strangers to that song."

Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers was playing in the background. Sweet couples swaying oh so romantically (and sometimes suggestively) to the slow music.

"Okay, maybe you're right, but maybe you should go meet some guy, dance a few faster songs, and maybe **then** you can dance a slow song," explained Hermione.

Nods of agreement went around the table, so Ginny waited until the slow songs ended. Just then, Shake It by Metro Station began to thud out of the speakers, the bass making its way towards Ginny. She felt it in her bones and began to dance with all her girlfriends in a circle.

**Let's drop!**

**Yeah, come on**

**Shake, shake**

**I'll take you home**

**If you don't leave me at the front door**

**(Leave me at the front door)**

**Your body's cold**

**But girl, we're getting so warm**

**And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside**

**(Get inside)**

Just then a tall man walked into the club and noticed a certain red-head. He saw the way she swayed her hips and shook her hair about, smiling so radiantly while joking with her friends. He was very interested in this woman. Whoever she was . . . he was going to have one dance with her by the end of the night.

**Tonight you're falling in love**

**(Let me go now)**

**This feeling's tearing me up**

**(Here we go now)**

He walked closer to her, placed his hand gently on her shoulder, and she turned, flashing him a genuine smile. She froze in his presence.

**Now, if she does it like this**

**Will you do it like that?**

**Now, if she touched like this**

**Will you touch her right back?**

**Now, if she moves like this**

**Will you move like that?**

**Come on**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

"Draco?"

"Ginny?"

"Malfoy???" Shouted the rest of the girls.

**Your lips tremble**

**But your eye's are in a straight stare**

**(In a straight stare)**

**We're on the bed**

**But your clothes are laying right there**

**And I was thinking of places that I could hide**

**(I could hide)**

"These lyrics …." Said Draco.

"Don't say anything else," Ginny warned, "Once was bad enough."

Ginny began to walk away from him. Those three weeks they had spent together … well, let's just say Ginny did NOT like being cheated on.

"Ginny, wait!" Draco said as he grabbed her arm.

**Tonight you're falling in love**

**(Let me go now)**

**This feeling's tearing me up**

**(Here we go now)**

"No, I'm done waiting. I waited for weeks. You forgot me, right? Found yourself some witless little chit you could drape over your arm, I saw you with her, we're through."

"I said I was sor-"

"No, Draco, no, we were through since the moment I saw you walking with her in MY rose garden. You cheating bastard, WE'RE THROUGH!!!!"

Ginny shook off his arm and walked off, leaving Draco in the middle of all her friends who looked like they wanted to kill him.

**Now, if she does it like this**

**Will you do it like that?**

**Now, if she touched like this**

**Will you touch her right back?**

**Now, if she moves like this**

**Will you move like that?**

**Come on**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

Draco sat in his corner, brooding, watching her dance with her friends, cursing himself for doing this to her.

**I saw you dancing there**

**I couldn't get you off my mind**

**But I could tell, that you could tell**

**That I was taking my time**

He hadn't meant to cheat. She had wanted a break, he had left angry and drunk, met the girl his parents wanted him to marry (BLEH!!!), and –

**But I was thinking of ways**

**To get you staying the night**

**Your body's shaking**

**Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights**

Oh, he was an idiot!!! He had lost Ginny and he still loved her.

**Now, if she does it like this**

**Will you do it like that?**

**Now, if she touched like this**

**Will you touch her right back?**

**Now, if she moves like this**

**Will you move like that?**

**Come on**

Those three weeks …. He had fallen in love with her and he wanted her back …. But how?

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it**

The song ended and she sat down with her friends. He watched her down another shot of firewhiskey. She was angry; he could see the fire in her eyes. Her red hair … that was it! Their song … but he had to wait.

He watched her dance with other men, spite radiating from her and it was working. He missed her so much; he would do anything to get her back in his life, in his arms, and on his good side.

Armed with a wand, he would be in much trouble.

Song after song, dance after dance, he saw her loosen up and forget, but he knew her better. He could still see the fire burning.

He walked up to the DJ and requested "Lady in Red" by Chris De Burgh. Their song, since the first time they heard it. Their song, it always made him think of her. Their song, it killed him to hear it every time.

The soft melody began to play and Ginny spun around to face the music so quickly that she got whiplash.

"_No, not this, not now," she thought, "I don't need this right now."_

One of the men she was dancing with, to be honest she couldn't remember his name, asked her to dance.

"_Sure, why not," Ginny thought._

**I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight**

**I've never seen you shine so bright**

Ginny was aware of Draco's eyes on her back ad she dance to their song with another man. Well, she made sure to bury her head deep into the nook of his neck and sway romantically. She knew how to play this game.

**I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance**

**They're looking for a little romance**

**Given half a chance**

Ginny felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Draco's soft silver eyes.

"May I cut in?"

The man Ginny was dancing with chose that moment to collapse in a drunken heap on the floor.

"I guess," Ginny sighed and let Draco lead her in a slow dance.

**And I've never seen that dress you're wearing**

**Or that highlights in your hair**

**That catch your eyes**

**I have been blind**

"Why are you doing this Draco? Why are you here?" Ginny asked, uncomfortably in his arms.

"Ginny, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. When you said you wanted a break, I, I did something very stupid."

"I know that, you found yourself a little who-"

"No, Gin, I ran away and got drunk. I was so angry because **I** didn't ant that break. I just wanted to be with you. Then I went to my parents' house to get new clothes and then there she was. Apparently they want me to marry her."

**The lady in red is dancing with me**

**Cheek to cheek**

**There's nobody here**

**It's just you and me**

Draco was ok with explaining this, just as long as he got to hold Ginny once again in his arms and have her look into his eyes.

Ginny was still wound tight about all of this, I mean, there was no way he'd be letting him back into her life so easily.

**It's where I wanna be**

**But I hardly know this beauty by my side**

**I'll never forget the way you look tonight**

"Marry her? I f you didn't want to, then what were you two doing in my rose garden?" Ginny asked with spite.

"I told you, I was angry and I was trying to get you jealous so you'd come back to me," started Draco and he saw the anger rise in her eyes, so he continued, "but that was wrong, I should've come hoe right away, Ginny, I care too much about you to lose you again."

**I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight**

**I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing**

**I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side**

**And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away**

**And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling**

**Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight**

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes with softness, she relaxed in his arms, and allowed herself to smile. So he did care about her ... wait a minute!!! She could not let this happen, what if he decided to let her go again? What if all this smooth talking was just to get in, get some, and get out? No way she was letting him back in. But he cared so much for her, and he was trying really hard to let her see that ... Hell, the GREAT Draco Malfoy had APOLOGIZED to a Weasley, why not give him another chance?

**The lady in red is dancing with me**

**Cheek to cheek**

**There's nobody here**

**It's just you and me**

**It's where I wanna be**

**But I hardly know this beauty by my side**

**I'll never forget the way you look tonight**

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I love you and I will do anything to get you back. Anything, I swear, name anything and I will do it. I'll do it all for you."

"Just promise me one thing, Draco," Ginny whispered.

"Anything," he said slowly.

"No more breaks."

Ginny and Draco laughed a little and she buried her head into the nook of his neck, smelled the warm familiar scent, and let herself fall in love.

**I never will forget the way you look tonight**

**The lady in red**

**My lady in red**

**I love you**


	3. Honestly

**A/N: Hey you guys, I'm updating because a certain someone who goes to my school deserves an update for being the 1****st**** reviewer of my newest story (Dreams, Wishes, and Reality). Alina, thank you for being supportive and this one is for you. For Sparky too, she deserves the highest praise. Oh and I don't own anything except my insane plot-lines that follow my insane mind.**

Hermione, Luna, Gabrielle, Lavender, and the Patil twins stood and watched in awe.

In disbelief.

Ginny had _**just**_ been fighting this idiot. There was no way she had fallen for him again. She was much smarter than that.

When Draco left for the little boy's room, all the girls cornered Ginny.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

"He's Malfoy!!!!"

"Did he jinx you?"

"He's evil!!!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Did you forget what he did to you or something?"

"He obliviated your memory? He gave you a potion? He what????"

"He's lying, whatever he said, he's lying!!!!"

Ginny looked at them hoping they were done now.

"Quite finished?" she asked and they all nodded, "good, now listen to me because I will only say this once. You are all happily married, your children are adorable, you all fell in love, and are living your fairytales, but what about me?"

They all looked at her, uncertain of her next move as the chorus of a song drifted towards their table.

**A good friend and a glass of wine**

**Someone to say it's gonna be alright**

**A good friend and a glass of wine**

**A little pick me up to get me through the night**

**We talk trash n' we laugh and cry**

**That kind of therapy money can't buy**

**Every now and then, every now and then**

**Every girl needs a good friend and a glass of wine**

"This song is so ironic, don't you think? I thought I had those types of friends, but I guess not!"

**I don't need to jet off to no vacation for a week**

**I'd be happy to have a happy hour**

**When I'm tired and I'm fried it gets me right back on my feet**

**Any kind of red or white, a little sister time**

**It's every smart girl's secret**

**A good friend and a glass of wine**

**Someone to say it's gonna be alright**

**A good friend and a glass of wine**

**A little pick me up to get me through the night**

**We talk trash n' we laugh and cry**

**That kind of therapy money can't buy**

**Every now and then, every now and then**

**Every girl needs a good friend and a glass of wine**

Ginny's friends looked on, scared of what to say...

"Jeez, what he did was wrong, but now I know why and I should have never asked for a break, ok? I'm not going to waste my time telling you all everything now because we'd start bickering like old hens."

"I love him, yes it hurt, but now we're ok. I'm going to go dance with him and you all will NOT hurt him, understood?"

"Because I am SICK and tired of being clobbered by all those I tried to replace him with, I am so sick of being around all these happy couples in love and holding hands and feeling like a part of my life is missing. I hate being alone, it sucks and the time I was with him ... I've never been so happy. I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY!!!!"

"So you all stay out of it, you hear? Or else I will go get drunk and leave with him for my apartment and call you all in the morning with a positive pregnancy test and a hangover, crying because he's left and I'm all alone with his child, understand? That is a real threat, so for now stay out of my life!!!"

Ginny turned around and walked away, leaving them all shocked and speechless.

Draco found Ginny and held her hand softly; he knew he still had a long way to go before she accepted him again.

Ginny and Draco sat down in a booth, both of them sober and serious, as a soft song began wafting towards them.

**Don't act like I don't know what I'm talking about**

**Don't forget that I'm the one who knows you inside out**

**You can't even answer when I ask you what's wrong**

**Just how much longer can the silence go on?**

"Are you gonna say anything? Or will I have to drag the whole story out of you?" Ginny asked brusquely.

"Gin, I must ask you to just listen, ok? Don't interrupt me, you can ask all your questions after I'm done, ok?" Draco asked softly.

Ginny nodded and waited.

"Come and dance with me?" Draco asked, shyly.

Ginny, unsure of what he was up to, got up, took his offered hand and followed him.

**Honestly**

**Honestly**

**There's trouble in your heart that you can't hide from me**

**Talk to me**

**Cause I can see**

**Your love ain't what it used to be**

**If I mean anything to you**

**Don't be afraid to turn me loose**

**I'm strong enough to face the truth**

**Honestly**

As they slowly swayed to the song, Draco began to talk.

"Well, you remember you asked for a break? I was angry at you, I didn't want a break, I wanted (and still want) to spend the rest of my life with you. So I ran, I ran as fats as I could, forgetting I could apparate, I ran to my parent's house to get all my stuff and move away but they were in the hallway, talking with some girl. When they saw me, they smiled and asked me to sit; explaining that this girl's parents had asked for a marriage between us two and I should consider it. They said I should forget about you and marry this "well-to-do" girl. I humored them, because I was angry at you for taking yourself away from me. I walked with her in our rose garden, I took her to lunch, wishing she was you, talking to her like she was you, picturing you in my mind so that I could keep myself from running away from her and finding you."

**Just say we stand a chance**

**And you're willing to try**

**Or say there's nothing left for you and tell me goodbye**

**We both know love has got to be an open door**

**And if it's time for you to fly**

**I can't hold you any more**

"Honestly, that night in the garden, I wanted to be found. I wanted you to be angry so that I could hurt you like you had hurt me. I was happy you found me with her and then I saw how hurt you were. Your eyes, they killed me. I wanted to run to you, hold you, and make everything so much better. I felt horrible, I wanted to die."

**Honestly**

**Honestly**

**There's trouble in your heart that you can't hide from me**

**Talk to me**

**Cause I can see**

**Your love ain't what it used to be**

**If I mean anything to you**

**Don't be afraid to turn me loose**

**I'm strong enough to face the truth**

**Honestly**

"And now, I am willing to do anything, everything, for you. Please take me back. No more breaks, no more fights. I love you, Ginny, please?

**If I mean anything to you**

**Don't be afraid to turn me loose**

**I'm strong enough to face the truth**

**Honestly**

**Honestly**

"Oh Ginny, say yes!!!!!" Her friends yelled from behind her.

"What?" she asked, incredulously.

"Say yes!!"

"You'd be crazy not to!!!!"

"Kiss him, you fool, say yes!!!"

"If you don't, I will!!!!!!!!!!"

Ginny turned back to Draco and looked him square in the eye.

"I hope you don't think I'm saying yes because my insane friends are telling me to ..."

"You're saying yes? Oh Ginny, I promise I will make you the happiest woman in history!!!"

Draco smiled, picked up Ginny in his arms, and spun her around. He put her down and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone around them went "aww."

Even the tall strong man at the entrance who had taken their coats earlier that evening went "aww." He was considering getting a steady girlfriend now ... could he love someone like that? Could he be so fully committed and in love?

Ginny and Draco kissed once more to the applause of the entire club and then left, hand in hand, to spend the rest of their lives together.

**~~~The End ~~~**


End file.
